Currently there exists a system, with which some vehicles are equipped, by means of which the emergency lighting is activated when the ABS system comes into operation at a sudden braking operation. Furthermore, the installation of high-brightness LEDs in the brake lights is known, especially in the third brake light, which are activated within a fraction of a second before of a conventional bulb.
Although no invention was found that is identical with the present invention, the documents retrieved representing the prior art relating to the present invention are described below.
Document ES 2 051 336 T3 relates to a vehicle deceleration warning apparatus which comprises a piezoelectric sensor device connected with the accelerator pedal or the bottom plate for outputting a first signal when subjected to a corresponding load; contact devices, which are connected with each other or with the accelerator pedal or the bottom plate for contacting the piezoelectric sensor upon release of the accelerator pedal, to cause the sensor means to output a first signal in response to the change of the load caused by the contact means to the piezoelectric sensor device; and switching means connected with the brake lights and to the piezoelectric sensor means for analyzing said first signal generated by the piezoelectric sensor means and for actuating the brake lights in response to the analysis when the first signal is above a predetermined threshold value. Although the problem of the deceleration of the preceding vehicle is solved, this is done very differently from the proposed invention.
Document ES 2 138 898 A1 describes an automatic system for preventing accidents in every type of vehicle, which comprises a circuit system connected with the electrical circuit of the vehicle, comprising: at least one integrated circuit comprising a device for detecting the safety distance or the distance between a vehicle and another preceding vehicle and/or an obstacle lying ahead whose distance is related to the speed of the vehicle, wherein commands are automatically triggered in order to slow down and/or stop the vehicle to avoid a collision, and means for temporarily switching off the drive means. Even with its automatism, the problem is certainly not solved with the reliability and simplicity as with the proposed invention.
ES 1 066 558 U shall solve the problem by means of a recording device that records images on a variety of cameras located in the vehicle, a data microprocessor and a warning to the driver of the vehicle in that the cameras record the presence and position of an obstacle in front of or behind the vehicle and send data on the presence and the position of the obstacle to the microprocessor, which calculates the position and the relative speed of the obstacle relative to the vehicle by means of the data obtained by the camera, and emits a warning to the driver in accordance with predetermined values of the position and the relative approaching speed between the obstacle and the vehicle and further enables protective devices according to other predetermined values of the position and the relative approaching speed between the obstacle and the vehicle. The solution is very different to that proposed by the present invention.